Love Is Never Forgotten
by jellybean15015
Summary: Hermione and Draco have to deal with problems thrown at them.


**So this is the first story that I've ever done on here and I would love feedback to tell me how I'm doing. Thanks guys!**

Snowflakes, dancing in the wind, fall around me as I walk through the once beautiful and calming rose garden that now covered the remains of my parent's graves. I blinked back the stinging tears as I stop and peer up at the naked apple tree that my dad and I used to climb when I was small enough for him to lift me onto his shoulders. I smile slightly as the memory fills my head and for a second I'm drawn back into that time when everything was safe and when I still hadn't been accepted into Hogwarts. I knew that one day I would have to say goodbye forever, but I had no idea that it would be so soon after Harry defeated the dark lord, Voldemort, and to think it was something as silly as a car accident. I especially didn't expect it after what had happened to me the last three years at Hogwarts. I didn't even think it was possible until Harry came to Ron and my house, telling me that my parents were gone.

"I wish that you where still here. I wish that you remembered me. I wish that it didn't end the way that it did." I whisper into the frosty air. Hot, sticky tears finally made their way down my face as I gave into the sorrow that I felt. Suddenly, a memory returns to me, the last day that they remembered who they were. Who I was. I remember hugging them, telling them I loved them and then returning to my room to think of the spell that would wipe me from their memories. I crouch down and brush away the snow that covered their names. Kissing my hand, I place it next to my mother's name, or what they thought was my mother's name, Monica Wilkins.

"I miss you, mom. You too, dad." I choke out, placing my hand on my father's name, Wendell Wilkins. Lifting my head, I look up over my head at the branches of the snow-covered apple tree. Slipping out my wand I lift my hand and whisper a spell under my breath to transform a dead rose bush ten feet away from me into an ever-blooming white rose bush. Then with a final wave of my wand I planted it right in front of their grave.

"There, now no matter what happens, you will always be easy to find." Standing up, I wipe my eyes and look out into the shimmering valley. The snow had stopped and now everything sparkled. "It still surprises me how something so sad can be so beautiful." I heard a low chuckle a few feet behind me and smiled at the wholeness and safeness of the laugh.

"Hermione?" The voice had become sad then, and it was closer than it had been before. "It's time to go." I heard the soft crunch of footsteps behind me and felt the warmness of a body close enough to me that if I moved an inch I would fall into him. "Come on." He said gently, placing his strong hands on my shoulders. Gently pulling me away, he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug for a second then kept on leading the way while my head was fixed on the snowy pavement. Before letting go to get my door, Harry kissed the top of head and then released me. The absence of his comforting arm left its mark on my heart and caused me to turn back to look one more time at the entrance to the rose garden.

"I don't know why this still hurts so much." I whisper. "Leaving them always breaks my heart and leaves me with a cape of sorrow over my shoulders, no matter how many years it's been." Looking at Harry I ask him, "How many years has it been, Harry?"

Harry smiled at me kindly and said very softly, "Twelve years 'Mione."

Letting out a huge sigh I turn and slide into the passenger's seat of Harry's car and put on my seatbelt as the door closes. Looking out the window I hear Harry slide into the driver's seat and start the car. Glancing over at him I gently remind him, "Seat belt, Harry."

"Of course, I'm sorry." He says remembering my new pet peeve. Starting the car, he pulls away and as he does, I feel my heart break again and a single tear falls down my cheek. "I still can't believe that Ron has never ever come with you to do this. This will be one of your most important memories when you grow older and he will never be a part of them. I mean he's your husband! Does that mean anything to him anymore?" Harry exclaimed looking at Hermione, knowing that the secret they both knew was now known by each other. "Hermione," He says gently placing a hand on my knee. "This isn't right." Letting go he focuses on the road in front of us as I figure out what to say.

Smiling slightly at his angry outburst, I look at him and explain, "Harry we both know Ron. He's not good with these kinds of things and he never will be. It's best if he just stays home with his friends." Turning back to the window, I hide the lie on my face, but Harry sees right through me.

"His friends? They don't exist, Hermione, we both know that." He murmured.

"Look, Harry, I know all about his 'friends' and I don't need you to tell me something that kills me inside. Ron can look out for himself and if that means hurting me then fine, that's his decision." I spit back angrily and Harry coils back into his seat. I watch the road in front of us and calm down. We sit in silence a long time before I look at Harry and say quietly, "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to snap I just don't want to deal with this right now. This is already a hard enough day for me and I don't need my best friend to tell me something I already know about my husband."

"Hermione, that's why I'm telling you this, I'm your best friend and I know it kills you, but you and Ron need to sort this out before you get even more hurt." He said turning to look at me every now and then as he was talking. I looked out the front window and realized that we were pulling up to my house. I took a deep breath as Harry stopped the car and got out to open my door. Getting out of the car, I closed the door and leaned back on the car. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, letting my heart beat slow down and hoping that the cool December air would clear my mind. Harry must have gotten the hint that I needed to be alone, because he walked away and up the winding path to the two-story, gray stone house with big windows in the front and a cherry blossom tree in the front yard. Opening my eyes I saw Harry look back at me and pause like he was going to come back. I forced a small smile motioning him to go inside without me. He sighed and when through the big oak door.

'Beautiful.' I thought. 'At least on the outside.' I lowered my head and put my hands back in my coat pockets. They were beginning to get cold and I hadn't even noticed until then. Suddenly, I heard a rather loud cough and, startled, I jumped a little and looked up into the blue eyes of Ron Weasley.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Harry just came and talked to me." Then he suddenly became nervous and stared playing with the snow at his feet. "He um..." Then he paused and looked everywhere besides at me.

"Look at your wife when you're talking to her, Ron." I hissed.

Surprise flooded his face and he turned his familiar bright red color. Finally, he brought his gaze to my face and stared into my eyes as he said something that I never thought he would say, "I'm sorry 'Mione." I stood there in shock as we locked eyes and didn't flinch until he continued. "I was a really big jerk to you today and I'm sorry for blowing you and Harry off. I just… you know that I am no good at being the sweet sensitive guy. I just wish I would have been there for you." And with that he broke his gaze and turned to walk back to the house.

"Ron?" I called after him. I walked a few steps towards him and then stopped, not knowing what exactly I was doing. All he did was turn his head slightly to look back at me. "Turn around and look at me for a minute." As he turned and locked eyes with me again, I saw something deep in his eyes. It was hurt, disappointment and even pain. I knew that this was the only time that I could tell him that I knew the truth. "I…" I choked out. Damn it, I couldn't do it, I couldn't let everything that I was ever used to just wash down the drain. I suddenly felt the prickling feeling of tears in my eyes. As I watched Ron turned again and kept walking. "Ron!" I nearly screamed. This time he didn't even turn. He turned slightly and peering at me through the corner of his eyes. It was now or never.

"Ron, I know the truth." And for one second the world fell silent. A buzzing noise sounded in my ear and I continued before I would never be able to again. "I know that you don't love me anymore, and I know why you didn't come with us today. You can stop lying to me." I watched his red hair as he opened the oak door. New tears pricked my eyes and I turned my back on the world I knew so that I didn't have to see that same door shut me out like it had been doing for years. It wasn't a secret to me that Ron stopped loving me two years ago.

'I still love him.' I thought miserably as hot tears streamed down my face. 'Even though everything is falling apart, I still love him.' I needed to get out. I needed to leave. I peered into Harry's car and to my surprise Harry had left the key in the ignition. Wiping my eyes I smiled to myself. "You bloody brilliant boy." I said and hoped into the driver's seat right as Ron opened the front door. Tearing away from the world that I had built around me I raced down the empty road. Opening the window I let the cold air wash over me and for the first time in years I felt alive. "Harry knows me. Ginny knows me. Even their children know when I'm about to laugh or cry. The one person that I want to know me better than anyone else doesn't know me at all." I say bitterly to myself. I didn't even know where I was heading; I just knew that I needed to get away. I needed to get away from the place that has kept me unhappy for years and years. I needed to not exist.


End file.
